Hosting Anubis
by C00K13 QU33N
Summary: Sadie is harmed by followers of Desjardins. The only way to get her revenge is to host Anubis and get it herself. With the self-righteous god by her side, this will be easy...or will it? FINISHED  finally !
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sanubis story I was talkin' about in Annoy Kane's and Friends. This is one of my many ideas for a chance of Sanubis! I hope this one lasts longer than some of my other stories. Don't even remind me of Recognition . that was quite the fail story. Hope this one's better!**

I swear, I don't know how it happened; but one second I was walking home all happy and Sadie-like, then I was assaulted by four burly magicians. They were huge and could easily pass for pro wrestlers. The maliciousness in their eyes didn't look too promising. They jumped out at me from behind.

"Well, what do we have here? Blood of the pharaohs all alone?" the first one said.

I whipped out my wand, "Listen here, street scum," I growled, "get out of my way and no one gets hurt."

They advanced, "You'd like it that way, wouldn't you?" the second one said, flicking my wand and bag out of my hands.

I made an undignified whimpering sound and backed against the graffiti-covered wall. _Sadie Kane does not whine, darn it! _I looked around; it was 2:00 in the morning, so no one could hear us.

Alright, I know what you're thinking, "Why on earth were you walking home from something at two in the morning?" I was at a Liz's birthday party, of course it lasted that long because Liz is Liz. So don't criticize me being that stupid, Dad already did.

I prayed to any god I could remember in the urgency of the situation. _Anubis, Isis, Set (I was desperate, okay?), Osiris, help me! _Of course, with my luck, there was no answer. What was I expecting? Did I expect for them all to come rushing out from the corner beating up the baddies?

The third one sent a spell that pounded me harshly against the cold pavement. I tasted a familiar metallic taste. _Blood_. I realized with a chill. He levitated me five feet above the ground before slamming me into a nearby barbwire fence.

I had never felt so powerless in my life, it was a bad feeling. It was like how a rag-doll feels, tossed around at a cruel persons will. In the face of humiliation and terror, I cried.

_What am I doing? Sadie Kane does NOT cry!_

I found hidden strength deep within me, "Hey ugly!" I called to the fourth one who had scars all over his face. I was going to take this one the Sadie way, "Do you mind if I call you Face of Horror? That's who you could pass for anyway."

He growled and stepped on me, cracking some ribs. I exhaled sharply, that was going to leave a mark. My vision got blurrier and bloodier as the gruesome foursome beat me to a pulp. My breaths became short and rugged.

The first one stopped suddenly, "I think she's had enough." He sniggered, looking down on my battered body.

They walked away as if nothing happened. I was very tempted to go, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" but I'm not THAT naïve. The fourth one came running back, "That'll teach you to be an enemy of Desjardins (**A/N Did I spell his name right?**)." he spat before giving me another kick.

I was going to bash that French creep's freaking head in. I'll teach him to mess with blood of the pharaohs! I sat up but felt a wave of nausea and quickly lay back down. Moving was out of the option.

I heard fast-paced footsteps, someone running towards me. My first thought was, _Ugh, ugly and his rag-tag team of buffoons are back, _"Lady Kane!" they yelled. Wait, who called me that again? Starts with an 'a'…. Andrew? Andy? Ally? Akhsajknrgkj? Whoever it was, I was grateful that they were there.

They kneeled beside me with a look of concern in their brown eyes. _Heh, their eyes were very pretty, like chocolate… Whoa, mental slap, please! I'm not retarted, I'm too awesome! _Wait, pretty brown eyes? It had to be Anubis.

"It's about time." I mumbled, slapping him. It would've hurt if I had the strength, but I was flat-out exhausted.

He took my hand tightly in his, on a normal occasion, I would've blushed, "I must get you to Isis." He whispered urgently, picking me up.

All I could do was watch blood trickle down his shirt…_my_ blood.

I woke up on a lush bed of flowers. They were every color of the rainbow, and more! I didn't even remember falling asleep, but after a near-death experience, details don't really matter.

The room had no roof, just blue skies, puffy clouds, and chirping birds. Rather than walls, there were columns all around the room. Green vines wrapped around the columns, bottom to top. The floor was simply green grass and even more flowers. I'm not one for girly things, but it was all so pretty I just had to admire the scenery.

A beautiful woman stood by a golden table, her back to me. She had wings of many colors and I knew who it was, "Isis," I moaned, "what are you doing here? Am I dead? What is this place?" questions poured out of my mouth.

She turned around and smiled at me, "I am here because this is my realm. No, child, you are very much alive. Like I said, this is my realm." She answered every one of my questions, "Now, what happened to you, child?"

I poured out the whole story, how the four magicians beat on me, and how the ugly one told me about how I was an enemy of Desjardins. She nodded, not interrupting.

"Desjardins, that slippery eel…" She mused.

A chipmunk with fat cheeks settled on my arm. I sat up, disturbing it, and looked around frantically, "Where's Anubis?" I asked urgently.

She smiled again and pointed to me. I tilted my head, much like he did…wait, like he did? Was I…hosting him?

_Erm…Anubis? You there? _I tested.

His voice came loud and clear, _Hello, Lady Kane._

My eyes widened and I felt like the day I learned that Isis was in my head, "Ohhh, why is he in there?" I asked, pulling at my hair.

Isis opened her mouth to speak, but Anubis got to it before her. _The damage done to you was too great. You would have died if I had not hosted you. Isis could not do it, what with the Apophis search and all that, and we had no time to get another god so…_

I calmed a bit, what he said was pretty reasonable. The only reason I was worried, was because he would know my thoughts on him. Let me tell you, if one day he asks, "What on earth does 'he is too sexy!' mean?" then I will lock myself in my room and never come out.

_Hey, Anubis, you seem to have more power than Isis. I have a strange feeling of…winning._

He mentally sighed, _Let me guess, you drink tiger blood and have Adonis DNA?_

"Don't you sass me with Charlie Sheen jokes!" I yelled.

Isis seemed mystified, "I never said this 'Charlie Sheen' joke that you speak of." She said, dabbing at my forehead with a wet cloth.

"No, not you! Him!" I said, pointing at my forehead.

A colorful parrot caw-ed back at me, "Him! Him! Him!"

Isis gave me a porcelain teacup full of murky green thick water, "Drink this." She ordered.

I eyed the substance suspiciously. It was chunky and smelled of eggs and frankly, I wasn't too excited to drink it, "Ah, no, I'll pass on that." I said, pushing the concoction away.

She pushed the drink towards me a little forcefully, "It will help with your wounds." She claimed.

I was aware of a throbbing feeling on my stomach. I closed my eyes._ It's bad isn't it. _It wasn't a question.

_Very. _Anubis agreed, nodding his invisible head.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and held my breath. Pinching my nose, I swallowed the horrid 'drink' in one gulp. My eyes stung and my throat burned, I began to cough. That stuff tasted worse than…well, just about anything.

Isis, once satisfied that I swallowed it all, walked out of the room to let me rest. I took it as an opportunity to look at my stomach. As soon as I lifted up my shirt, I regretted it. There was a huge gash running diagonally across my belly. Admit it; you've probably always wanted such a cool scar, right? Well, once you get it, you won't want it.

_Oh, calm down. I have seen worse. Plus, since you have such a flat stomach, it is not as bad. _Anubis told me. I was a bit flattered at the 'flat stomach' part; I took it as a compliment.

I suppose he was right… _Okay, Death Boy; if you're going to be stuck in my head, we need to set a few rules._

_1. When I'm getting dressed or going to the loo, you close your eyes (if you have them in this form)._

_2. Don't even _think _about taking control of my body._

_3. Annoy me too much, and I'll host my dad instead._

_4. Tell NO ONE that I'm stuck hosting you, not even my dad._

_5. You're going to help me get revenge on the French brat._

He scratched his imaginary head, _Seems fair, I can comply. _

I smiled, knowing that he would keep his word, and settled down on the flower bed. If I was going to act like everything was normal and get my revenge on Desjardins, rest would be a necessity.

_Goodnight, Anubis._

_Night, Sadie._

**Oooooooh, Desjardins' gonna get iiiiiit! I'll take a little longer to update to add more detail for this story, I hope it lasts longer than some of my others :/ review and get a shirtless Anubis! Literally, it will say:**

**PEOPLE WHO ARE AWESOME AND GET A SHIRTLESS ANUBIS ARE: **

**At the bottom of the next chapter...I LIKE REVIEWS! Not just "cool" or "Awesome" or even "Update soon!" but I want CC like, "Liked so and so but thought you could work on so and so." Kayz peeps? I've ranted long enough PEACE PEOPLES!**

**C00K13 QU33N**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter two! Bottom will have Shirtless Anubis Awards (SAA for short) Ha ha, nice name right? I know this has taken a while, but I have been workin' on improving my work ^^ Hope it was worth the wait (…probably not). OH! And this'll be the only chapter with SAA's kay? I just don't want to bribe people for a review (I mean WTH was I thinking?) so sorriez bout that :/**

_Miss Kane, wake up._

I frowned and snuggled into the bed of flowers. How in the Duat had they not wilted by then? I heard snarling noises and snapping teeth. I supposed it was just Anubis in jackal form; he had gotten fond of doing that to scare me. The whines and growls were getting pretty loud.

Anubis' voice came a little more persistent. _Miss Kane I really suggest that you get up._

"What do you want, Anubis?" I asked aloud. I sat up and whipped around, the beast that was crouched by my flower bed was no jackal, "Why hello there!" I squeaked, "Welcome to Isis' Garden! What can I help you with? Perfume, medicine, bouquet…" I took a whiff of its breath, "toothpaste?"

It was at least ten feet tall, with eyes like red pits of anger holding no promise of mercy. It was dog-like and had midnight black fur that clashed with the morning sun. It had huge yellow teeth that reeked of rotten meat and blood. Its claws were as long as my forearm and could've ripped me in half with one swipe.

It growled at me and I swallowed hard, "No toothpaste? Shame. You could use some." I commented, waving a hand in front of my face to block the reek.

Apparently he didn't like to talk about dental hygiene, he lunged at me. I jumped off of the bed and it ripped the flowers where my head had been a second ago. I looked around at the room for any weapons, but there were none…unless you counted that slop that Isis made me drink.

_That's it, Sadie!_ Anubis encouraged. _Use the medicine!_

I really didn't see the use in giving it a potion that _healed _it, but who would dare argue with a god? I leaped over a table full of medical doo-dahs and grabbed a bottle of the vile liquid. I struggled a bit with the cork at the top, and the beast attacked again. Its ugly face was mere centimeters away from mine before it stopped in mid-air, it was being held back by something.

I peered around the massive bulk and saw four jackal-headed warriors pulling and attacking the monster. I thanked Anubis in my mind and poured the entire content of the bottle down the beast's maw. Its ears began to steam, its eyes began to water, and the warriors disappeared. I simply held the bottle with a dumb-struck look on my face as the mighty beast disintegrated into a column of smoke.

_Well, that was interesting. _Anubis started. _Lovely way to start the day._

I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see me. His form shimmered into view, gorgeous as always, "Desjardins has begun to send reinforcements; and I don't want to meet another one of those things, so let's go." He said.

How could I have argued? It was the early morning and we had already been attacked by a monster, "Where are we going to go?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest, I'd never thought of that…maybe Carter's?" he suggested, holding his hands up.

I thought about it, "Yeah sounds okay. We'll have to pretend like I'm not being a host to a death god." I said, frowning, "How am I going to do that anyway?"

He examined a wilted flower, bringing it back to life with a touch, "Simple: Don't say anything about it." I was staring at him in disbelief, "I think it's a good plan." He said, frowning also.

I walked over to him and the flower, "It's not that; how did you bring that flower back?" I demanded, gesturing to the revived carnation.

He shrugged, "Just because I'm the god of death doesn't mean that I can't work life magic." He spoke as if it were no big deal, like he walked around reviving flowers every day, "That's not the point anyway, Miss Kane, we need to devise a plan to stop Desjardins. What did you even do to anger him so?"

I stomped my foot in frustration, "That's the thing, I don't even know why! Oh, and who said anything about 'we'?"

"If you don't want my help, that's fine. I was just saying-" I cut him off.

"Look, Death Boy, we need to get a move on. Teleport us there, get a boat and sail us there, get a plane and fly us there, I don't care, just get me to Carter!" I snapped.

He nodded and disappeared, essence floating back into me. I found myself saying spells too advanced for my learning, "Ali Maka Hi Wew Na Mi." (**A/N I COMPLETELY made up that terrible spell, can't you tell?**) I chanted. As soon as I said it, all nearby shadows swirled together, creating one giant shadow. It wrapped me in a black blanket and pulled me into the underworld.

I saw glimpses of the underworld, old and new, and felt a wave of nausea. The shadow then pulled me up at the feet of none other than Carter Kane.

_What was that?_ I asked Anubis, stumbling over Carter's skating shoes.

_Shadow traveling; a popular Greek form of travel for Hades and his children…when he had them. _He informed me.

Carter embraced me tightly, "Sadie! You've been missing for two days, where have you been? I told you not to go to that party so late at night!" he started out worrying over me and ended chiding me unnecessarily.

I pushed myself out of his grasp, "Gosh, Carter, I'm fine! Anubis came along and…helped heal me." I ended lamely.

He eyed me suspiciously, "Then what are you doing here and how were you hurt, you have no injury marks." There he went, acting all professional again.

I plopped down on the couch and began eating a Poptart, "Anubis ported me here and left," I lied, "Desjardins is real peeved at me and his minion-shabti people almost killed me. Like I said, Anubis helped heal me." I looked down at my Poptart in dissatisfaction, "Carter, this isn't a Poptart."

He looked at me strangely, "Umm, yes it is. Sadie, did you hit your head?"

"Yes, multiple times, but this isn't a Poptart."

Anubis now spoke to me. _Yes, Miss Kane, it is a Poptart._

"Lies!" I yelled, "Poptarts have sprinkles! WHERE ARE THE SPRINKLES, CARTER, TELL ME: WHERE ARE THE SPRINKLES!"

Yes, Isis failed to mention that the vile medicine had shocking side-effects. Like, you know when you see a commercial and it's for the most PERFECT medicine ever that can help any ailment you have; then it lists all the side effects like: Explosive diarrhea, internal bleeding, cancer, tuberculosis, hallucinations, fainting, bleeding through the eyes, and death. Well that's how I felt, perfectly fine, then completely loony.

I lunged at Carter thinking: _I've really lost it, haven't I?_

The last thing I heard before colliding with the cold tile floor was. _Yes, Miss Kane, so it seems you have._

**Yeah, it's short, I know, DON'T HURT MEEEE! I've just been working on the actual plot and I can't seem to keep my thoughts at bay. Oh well, maybe the next chapter will be better…I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**SAA Awards To:**

**JapaneseFightingSquirrel (Ha, awesome name XD)**

**sadiekane1221 (I'll do what I can)**

**Amethyst913 (Yeah, I didn't think Sadie would get beaten up that easily either… I just needed her harmed to near-death [gee I sound friendly don't I])**

**And**

**Non Malum**

**There is a special award called the…. COOKIE AWARD! With one recipitant (I made up that word):**

**Shortstack Girl**

**R&R PEOPLE! I promise to try and update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww last chapter! Oh, and sorry for the wait, but my genius brother let a Trojan onto our computer. PLUS I went to Disney World for a week. AND I can only get on the computer when my family isn't around or else Dad will start reading my stories and my stories aren't the kind you'd expect from a middle schooler ^^" I forgot to apologize in advance but here it is anyway!: Sorry for any crappy grammar, misspelled words, bad story in general. I'm using Microsoft Word and it's not too much help with this story (and every other that I've written). Oh, and I hope this was worth the wait (probably not)!**

The first thing I saw was pink. Too much pink for my brain to process. Pink walls, pink ceiling, pink floor, pink furniture…it made me sick. I hate pink.

The second thing I saw was sparkles. Lots and lots of sparkles. Come to think of it, I'm not too fond of sparkles either. Too…sparkly.

In all, the room looked like a unicorn threw up all over it.

I heard Carter's voice, "Sadie, are you awake?"

"Why is your room Hathor-ified?" I asked, sitting up on the bed I was in. Under closer inspection, I realized that the bed was in the shape of Polly Pocket.

Figures.

Carter's giant know-it-all head came into view, "Pink is Zia's favorite color…" he lead off awkwardly.

I grinned,"Awww, widdle Carter made a woom for his girlfwiend?"

He blushed,"She's not my girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Suuure. What happened yesterday?"

Startled by the change of subject, he stuttered, "Well, you were assaulted by Desjardins'shabti, popped up here, started screaming about sprinkles, and passed out."

I made a move to get out of bed but was overcome with nausea. I clung to a Barbie house to steady myself.

"Give me some time to recover," I ordered, "I'll explain afterwards."

He looked at me, then the flowery door, and back at me. Nodding, he chose the flowery door. As soon as it clicked shut, I contacted Anubis.

_Why did we go to Carter's? How is HE going to help? _I screamed.

_Miss Kane-_

_Enough with the 'Miss Kane'! An evil French dude nearly killed me twice for no reason! We need to kick his sorry little a-_

_WE NEED CARTER! _He yelled.

I blinked and shrunk a bit into Polly's face.

_I'm sorry, but Carter's our only hope. I didn't mean to be cross with you._ He did sound guilty.

_But you're a god! You can destroy Desjardins like he's nothing! _I argued.

Anubis shimmered into view.

"I may be a god, but he has gods powering him right now. Nasty ones like Kek and Sobek." He spoke softly, like someone attempting to calm a scared animal.

I looked his straight in the eye and adjusted my hoodie, "Fine, we get Carter's help."

Anubis opened his mouth but I held up a hand.

"If," I began, not breaking eye contact, "we tell him that you're hosting me."

He frowned, took a seat on a flower petal couch, and conjured up a glass of tea, "But we cannot be sure how he will take it."

I hate to admit it, but he had a point. What if Carter told Dad, what would happen then? I closed my eyes in frustration; I couldn't trust my own brother!

"We'll… just have to trust him." I decided firmly.

He snapped his fingers and the tea disappeared. He then opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Carter.

"Sadie!"said-brother yelled, "Who are you talking to?"

As if that was any of his bloody business…

"Myself, now is that so wrong?" I yelled back.

Anubis gave me a wink, like we had shared some sort of inside-joke, before disappearing into a cloud of golden dust.

I self-consciously wrapped my hoodie tighter to my body. Now that Anubis wasn't next to me, I felt cold. I knew he was inside me (literally) but it just wasn't the same. I had just enough time to lie back down on Polly's head when Carter busted the door open.

I regarded him as one would a psycho murderer, "Knock much?" I asked.

"I thought…I heard…someone else…" he faltered.

I felt bad for the poor boy; he was my brother after all. I took a deep breath and said,"Carter, if I tell you a secret, will you promise to not tell anyone? Not even Dad?"

He studied me, probably to see if it was one of my pranks, and cautiously replied, "Ummm, I suppose…"

"Don't'suppose' anything!" I snapped, "This is a yes-or-no question!"

He took a seat on the flower petal couch that Anubis had previously occupied, "Yes, I promise." He said calmly.

He sounded modest enough, so I explained everything to him. I poured out the whole story; my mouth was flowing like a freaking waterfall. I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut until the very end, "…and that's why we need your help." I ended lamely.

Anubis had formed again during my recap of events and was now standing beside me, tugging on his gold chain anxiously. Carter looked from him to me, trying to imagine how it would be to host Anubis.

Then, Carter did the unexpected. He grinned, "Of course I'll help you! Desjardins can't keep hurting people; Sadie's probably just the beginning."

I was relieved that he had taken it so well. I turned to Anubis, beaming, and asked,"Now what? We have Carter now, but what do we do about Desjardins?"

Anubis faded away into gold dust again, but managed to say,"Simple. Go to Desjardins himself."

As it turns out, Anubis' 'simple' plan was a little more challenging than thought.

Our only problem: We couldn't find the French creep.

I collapsed on Anubis' lap in the backseat of Carter's car, sweating like mad, "We've searched all day, and found absolutely nothing! Plus, Carter's a rubbish driver! In fact, how is he driving? He's fourteen!" I whined.

Anubis didn't seem to mind my rant and absently ran a hand through my hair, "Patience, Sadie, he can't be too far."

I huffed and unzipped my jacket. It was far too hot for my jacket, but too freezing for my tank top I was wearing underneath. I hate compromises.

Carter peered at us slyly from the mirror. I gave him the say-anything-and-I'll-kill-you look and nestled my head back into Anubis' lap.

I gazed lazily out the window, counting all the blue cars that sped along the sluggishly moving highway. Anubis seemed to know that I was bored to tears (I suppose that's his dog instincts or something) and rolled down the window, sticking his head out.

I giggled as he stuck his tongue out in the wind, whipping his hair out of his face.

"That looks fun…" I hinted.

He withdrew his head, now wind-blown, and gestured to the window. I grinned and put my head out, sticking my tongue out. I then understood why dogs did that all the time; it was almost as fun as teasing Carter!

Almost.

"Sadie,"Carter began, "if you're done acting like a dog, I think I've found Desjardins."

I pulled my head in so fast I hit my head on the top of the window, "Ow…"I muttered.

Anubis tilted his head in that obnoxiously gorgeous way that he did, "Where?" he asked.

Carter put on his tour guide voice, "If you look to your right you will see a rare species of Jerkicus Frenchicatus."

I pushed Anubis down and clambered over him to get to the other window.

Sure enough, there was my least favorite Frenchie, munching on an ice cream cone at an ice cream shop.

Hey, don't look at me like that! Evil guys like ice cream too!

"I wonder what flavor he got…" Anubis fantasized.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Carter pulled into the parking lot. I trampled Anubis again to get out of the car.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Anubis mumbled, rubbing his internally bruised stomach.

I stuck my tongue out, "Don't be a wuss, we've got an evil magician to beat senseless!"

I ran towards Desjardins, ignoring Carter's frantic calls, and yelled, "Hey! French toast!" I called, waving my hands in the air so he could see me.

He dropped his ice cream cone in surprise and rounded on me in a flurry of French confused looks, "Kane." He snarled.

Anubis caught up to me, glaring at Desjardins.

The Frenchie seemed unfazed by the god's glare, "I see you've brought your dog."

"I'm not a dog!" Anubis growled. Then, without warning, he attacked.

I watched in horror as the two battled. Anubis sent black ball of energy so powerful my teeth buzzed. Desjardins sent spells flying at random.

I crossed my arms and pouted, how come I couldn't join the fun? I threw caution into the wind and sent fireballs hurtling towards Desjardins. I laughed as he dodged each one, twirling like a ballerina.

The ground began to shake violently and we all ceased fire. A crack suddenly split down the middle of the pavement, separating me and Anubis from Desjardins. The ground where Desjardins was standing suddenly caved in, taking him with it.

I blinked and heard fire trucks zooming down the street. In the haze of the moment I didn't even think about people hearing us. I felt a little faint and stumbled a bit.

Anubis grabbed me by the arms and steadied me, "Carter and I will take care of everything." He promised, "Go home and rest. Don't give Frenchie another thought."

I nodded numbly and ported home. I wearily glanced around my room. Rather than paying attention to details, I conked out on my bed.

_I can do that, Anubis; you bet your skinny little butt I can do that._

**How's that for an end? Good, bad? Okay, who else fainted at page 113 of The Throne of Fire? C'mon it couldn't have just been me!...Okay, maybe it was.**


End file.
